


Rags To Riches

by KillJoyParade9



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoyParade9/pseuds/KillJoyParade9
Summary: Set in the world of the music scene,this is a story of making the right choice.Rock/pop diva Jen first meets Gerard while he was face down drunk out of his senses.Through rocky roads in the form of bitchy girlfriends,confused feelings and the task of exorcising past demons but with the will to always come out fighting,will they finally be able to see what others saw from the beginning?Guest starring: Too many to mention ;)





	1. Prologue

**Hey guys!! My first fanfic ever! Get ready for a drama,cliche ridden story..Thank you if you're reading this, you're awesome.I don't think I'll be able to manage a scheduled updating but I will try not having one year gap between each upload haha.**   
**Comment,vote and please do tell me if u have some ideas or corrections. Will be real thankful for that. Ciao!**   
**Let's begin!**   
**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
_This is a story about one of the most amazing people I've ever met.And maybe some people would say that I loved him too much.It's about an incredible guy who changed my mind about everything I thought I knew and maybe I helped change his world too. Oh,I guess this isn't the time to be modest. I'm pretty sure I changed his world._   
_This isn't your run-of-the-mill fairy tale._   
_I wasn't the kind of girl to fall so deeply and irrevocably in love._   
_I'm Jennifer Camryn Hardy and this is an account of how I ended up falling for a boy who made me believe love is anything but conventional. It's something you have to fight for and never, EVER give up on,as I've learnt._

_We might have had our share of difficulties but we sure as hell made it._

Because real and true love? For those lucky enough to experience it, is extraordinary.


	2. First Impression

**(Okay, so before starting,just wanted to say that the timeline for the songs maybe mixed up. Also here's a pic from tumblr for a visual for the scene!)**

" _It begins with a boy and ends with a boy,but what story doesn't?"_

_\- Amber Johnson in Puddle Jumping_

_Shit._ Okay so I took a nap for little more than 5 minutes.What can i say,Sleep is one of my best friends,ain't that right Sleep? Coffee...i need coffee.I got off my tour bus yawning and took a look around stretching.I hadn't really explored because of the immediate start of the rehearsals but I think there's a Starbucks across the place.As I walked,I saw a man stumble down from the tour bus a little away from mine, I watched wearily as he suddenly doubled over and puked his guts out.I gasped as he literally fell flat face down on the grass.I ran the couple feet, kneeling down near him."Don't'cha worry Ray-Ray,it's easy as pumpkin pie..".  
 _What_? Ugh okay, never mind trying to make sense of what this weirdo is trying to say, he's drunk as hell. Ohmygod, the stench. I winced as the memories came flashing back.I pushed them back again as usual. Shaking my head to clear it, I tried to flip him on his back and as i did he mumbled,"Frankie,you'll neva guess...."he trailed off as his eyes focused on saw that it wasn't "Frankie", if he was even real...  
I said,"Alright, let's get you up". After quite a struggle,he got up. I had to put my hand across his shoulder to support him. Dang, he's heavier than I thought.I said,"So that's your bus right? Lets get you up on it." "Hmmmmmm, you not Frank, unless Frank cross dressed and became beautiful", he giggled. I sighed. Any other time,I would have blushed and taken it as a compliment but right now it was dark, I needed my coffee fix AND I had to help some guy who was clearly High as fuck!!  
I scowled and said,"No,I'm not Frank but I wish this Frank would be here to take your sorry drunken ass up to your bunk and dump it there! Ughhhh,I need coffee...."All this time while I made that little rant,he sullenly let me lead him to his bunk as he sat down,he perked up again at the word coffee. "Cofffeee!!" I raised my eyebrows,well here's a guy with a clear affinity for caffeine...okay so he gets several points in my book for that.

I slapped his hands away when he tried touching my face."What did you call me?"  
He said,"Huh? Oh,well..." now it was his turn to turn tomato red,"Um, well you look like an angel...really",he mumbled looking away.As we both knelt there awkwardly,I turned and said "You're gonna have a killer head ache in the morning, where do you keep the aspirin?" " Top right shelf in the bathroom", he said still looking embarrassed. I got the aspirin, poured a glass of orange juice I found in the kitchen and brought it up to him. "Bottoms up", I said.

As he drank, keeping his eyes on me,I looked around. The bus was obviously for a band since there were multiple bunks and a lot of their stuff was lying around.I turned back to him and realized I didn't even know his damn name."Listen,so whats your name?" We both said together.We grinned and I said, "I'm Jennifer,well you you can call me Jen. He said,"I'm Gerard and you can call me....um.. _Gerard_?" I laughed and said,"Okay Gerard,you're obviously in a band and you look really familiar but I can't place you.  
"Yeahhhh...I'm in a band, who seemed very pissed off at me last i saw em..."he trailed off looking reproachful. I said softly,"Hey, they'll be fine in the morning."  
"Yeah well I hope so..Isn't the first time.." I looked at him and scowled remembering why I was there in the first place."Yeah, well. You certainly deserve it honey.Now I think you should get rest and sleep it off by the morning so at least then they wont be annoyed at you when you can have a real clear conversation.Goodnight Gerard."  
Okay...bossy.."he grumbled. He seemed to have comparatively sobered up since before he looked absolutely smashed.As I turned to go, he caught my wrist,"Look,I'm sorry.Thanks for helping me out Jen. Anyone else woulda just let me be, lying on the grass there. I appreciate it. I...I'll see you later?" At the question I paused and sighed,"Look I don't....*sigh* Yeah maybe.Maybe, see you later Gerard."

With that I walked off,closing the door so that i could i could get my coffee something I felt I needed even more now.Damn heart-stopping, beautiful drugged up Gerard....who was he and why the hell did he look so familiar anyway? Did I mention he was beautiful? Ughhh....


	3. Coffee and Jennifer..Perfect.

The next morning, a gigantic cup of coffee later,as I stepped off the bus I peered around to see if there were any more high idiots stumbling around.I took a deep breath.I can't believe yesterday happened.Memories that had been suppressed with hard work sprung back like just a few months and not years had passed.Tears sprung involuntary and I  brushed them away.

 _Deep breaths Jenny._ As Headfirst for Halos goes ' _think happy thoughts_ '. At the thought of My Chemical Romance, I perked up.Now those guys were something.The first time I heard them,I was sure they were going places. The lead singer...well he was something that's for sure.The lyrics he wrote, they were heartfelt and poetic.I should get some research done on them..I don't even know their names.Or maybe I could meet them! They were here last I heard. 

But soon enough my thoughts took a full circle to yesterday.Who was that guy anyway?!Annoyance bubbled up at Gerard but..sure, he was a druggie and that had to stop but I knew it wasn't exactly his fault that I lost it today.At the same time I felt my face get hot thinking about how I must have stared at him for 5 minutes at least.He was beautiful to say the least.I couldn"t deny the weird magnetic pull between us yesterday.Of cpurse, i felt a connection with a possible drug addict. I touched my wrists,where he had held on to apologize. I could still sort of feel the tingling.But all said and done I still didn;t know which friggin band he was part of.A thought was nagging me in the back of my mind. Why did he sound so familiar? Whatever. I'll know soon enough.We were at at the Warped tour after all.As I got off the bus to meet my manager Wendy for rehearsal for my last show.Ha!I remember when she first gave me the news that I was to perform at the Warped tour. I shook my head and walked towards the arena ready to put on 'one hell of a show' as Wendy says.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard's P.o.v

Oh god help me. I feel like a bulldozer ran over my head! But I had a feeling it would have been a lot worse if not for Jen..I blushed thinking of my behavior last night.I hadn't recognized her but today as I realized who had helped me out yesterday..I was mortified.Jennifer fucking Hardy!! Fuck fuck fuck...why Gerard why??I don't know what she thinks of me now but I have an idea..I closed my eyes,in frustration. But soon opened them with sudden determination. I'm gonna try and make it up today.Maybe find her and apologize..maybe ask her if she wants go get a cup of coffee. _Shut up Gerard,we both know why you wanna apologize,_ my mind sneered. _Shut up mind_!!  Ugh I gotta get off this bus and take a walk.Damn the guys and their lovestruckness! Do they have to spend every walking moment with their girlfriends,I thought sullenly as I kicked some stones out of the way. Not that I'd know what that was like..

Our performances didn't start for a couple of days now. I hadn't got a chance to talk to the guys since I woke up so damn late.Damn Mikey,Frank and Ray are gonna be pissed..well..they've been getting frustrated with me increasingly now..I don't blame them. 

I could distract myself today. Maybe find Jennifer while she's rehearsing? Or I could wait near her tour bus...Yeah that'll be better.Less of a crowd....

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Jen's P.o.v

I stopped short in surprised to see a figure clad in black sitting on my tour bus steps with his head on his knees.  _Gerard!!._

"Um,hey" I said as i approached cautiously.He jumped up with a start.I had to choke back laughter at his deer in headlights look. _Gosh he was adorable. Jeez, get a hold on yourself Jen!_

"Gerard,what are you doing here? Everythin alright?" I asked concerned. 

At that he shook his head"No, no. Everything's fine..I just came by to apologize again and....um.." 

"Apology accepted and..?" My eyebrows rose in question. He continued "Just wanted to ask if.... _youwantedtogetsomecoffee?_ He said the last part so quickly that I took a moment to understand. And when I did..I don't think anyone has seen someone get as red as we did. 

"I....yeah sure" I _tried_ to say nonchalantly but hell if it worked i was so friggin happy.My answer surprised us both.  _Watsup with that Jenny?Okay so he seems nice and hot and cute and adorable and ..ookay stop the internal rant right there honey_. 

"Oh..really?Yeah I thought it'd be cool you know friends getting some coffee..Okay then, um what time would be fine? Is 7 okay?" he mumbled.

Huh. _As friends.Well that dashed my hopes a bit. But yeah friends would be better.For both of us._  What was I thinking? 

"Yeah,seven is perfect"I smiled.For some reason he started blushing at that. I raised my eyebrows.He shook his head, still smiling. Okayyyy.

"Well I'll see you then..."He said and started to leave albeit reluctantly.I waved and said that I looked forward to it.

_Well Jen,you have a date. Tonight._ _Sort of._

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard's P.o.v

As I  left her bus, I felt my knees buckle I was so fucking excited. _Get a hold of yourself Gee._

I only added the "as friends" part for Jennifer but I sure as hell am gonna treat it like a date.And when she said "Perfect" I almost said "like you".Man I'm losing control. 

Coffee and Jennifer what a blissful combination.

Okay now to get ready..

_Thank the god's she agreed ,Gerard._


End file.
